


Inappropriate Wedding Dresses

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/F, Gift Fic, Spanking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa disapproves of Pansy's intended wedding attire. Pansy disapproves of Narcissa's traditional ideas. Written for the spanking-world Drabble/Fic Fest and as a gift for dexstarr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Wedding Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spanking_world Drabble/Fic Fest, and for dexstarr, who requested Narcissa/Pansy and disagreements over wedding planning.

"That dress is absolutely unacceptable," Narcissa told Pansy.

Pansy bristled immediately. Her wedding dress was being fitted, and she had been quite proud of the confection of forest-green satin and lace that she had commissioned. It had cost a positively obscene amount, but after all, a girl only got married into the Malfoy family once.

"What's wrong with it?"

"For one thing, it's  _green_." Narcissa shook her head. "'Married in green, ashamed to be seen' – don't you know that?"

"I don't set much store in those nursery rhymes," Pansy said dismissively, turning back to the mirror and twirling around. The dress hugged her curvy torso – glittering with pins along the bust line – and flared out gorgeously below the waist, like a ballet dancer's costume, only  _better_ , because it was on Pansy.

"And furthermore," Narcissa continued, planting her hands on her hips, "it's  _far_  too short."

"What are you talking about? It comes all the way down to my knees!" Pansy lifted the skirt to demonstrate, showing off the curve of her thighs. Narcissa made a  _tsk_  noise.

"To your knees – when I was married, my dress had to touch the floor all around! What girl gets married in a wedding dress that short?"

"This kind of girl." Pansy pointed at herself.

"Completely inappropriate," Narcissa said, shaking her head again. "What  _will_  people think of you when they see you walking up the aisle with that much showing?"

"That I have fantastic legs?" Pansy posed in the mirror, planting one hand on her hips and swaying them a bit.

"Pansy Parkinson!" Narcissa looked scandalized. "How  _do_  you have the nerve to say such things?"

Pansy shrugged and was about to say something, but she cut herself off with a yelp when Narcissa's hand came smartly across her backside. The layers of lace muffled the blow, but it came as a surprise nonetheless, and she lost her balance and caught herself by grabbing onto a rack of dresses, leaning forward a little.

"What was  _that_?"

"Well…" Narcissa's voice had gone quite suddenly from sharp and reproving to soft and rather sensual, "I think vanity was something that deserved a bit of a punishment, don't you? It just wouldn't be  _right_  of me to let you go on being so proud…"

"And you think a bit of slapping is going to change my entire personality?" Pansy asked, then jolted when Narcissa gave her another smack, this one harder and better aimed. "Ouch!"

"Just think of it as a minor punishment," Narcissa told her sweetly. "Because if I don't do it know, my son is going to be the one who does, after you're married, and he won't be nearly as kind as I will."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
